The Dream
by TheWarrior12
Summary: A one shot story. It seemed like a typical day in Elphaba's and Galinda's dorm room at Shiz. But one dream will change that forever. Gelphie.


**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is K: **N/A

**Author Note:** This is a short oneshot dedicated to DarkwolfKnight because she gave me the idea for it. As always feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**The Dream**

It seemed like a typical day at Shiz Academy. Elphaba and Galinda had finished their classes for the day and were sitting on their beds doing their own thing. Galinda was fixing her golden hair with a bright pink brush as Elphaba was reading a Science book of some kind.

Galinda looked in the direction of her green roommate and stared at her for a few seconds before suddenly speaking, "I had a dream last night."

"A dream? Wow, Galinda, who would have guessed one could have a dream while they're sleeping." Elphaba answered sarcastically, not looking up from her book she was reading.

"Well I did and, I must say, it was a very beautiful and romantic dream. In the dream I was being kissed. I can tell you I didn't want it to end." Galinda replied, with a blissful sigh.

"Really?" Elphaba replied, her voice neutral, as she pushed up her glasses a bit_. 'She was probably dreaming about some dumb boy.'_

"Have you ever had a dream like that? When you felt like someone was kissing you or you were kissing them?" Galinda asked, as she stopped brushing her hair for a moment and waited for her green roommate to answer.

"No." Elphaba lied. The green girl knew she had many of those kinds of dreams. All involving her kissing a certain Galinda from the Upper Uplands.

"Oh, well...it was such a wonderful dream. I swear I can still feel the kiss on my lips, and, by Oz Elphie, their lips were so soft and they were very good at kissing." Galinda said, as she closed her eyes for a moment or two and touched her lips lightly with her own fingers.

"Do you remember what this person who kissed you looked like?" Elphaba asked, as she watched her blonde roommate intently. She was totally engrossed by the beauty of the blonde.

"I vaguely remember what they looked like but the kiss I do remember greatly." Galinda said, as she got up from her own bed and plopped herself on Elphaba's bed and stared deeply at her. "Wait, I do remember one very important thing about what the person looked like."

"And what's that?" Elphaba was almost afraid to ask, in fear the answer would described Fiyero, Boq or some other campus boy in any way."

"I remember she had green lips. The person kissing me had green lips. Your lips Elphie." Galinda answered, as she placed a hand on the green girl's book so she could no longer read it. "Your soft beautiful lips." Elphaba's heart started to beat wildy as she gazed deeply into the blonde's blue eyes as she heard those enchanting words. "You were kissing me, Elphaba, of course that was just a dream. I want to see if my dream is true. Kiss me, Elphie, please kiss me."

Elphaba answered her plea, by slowly touching her green lips to Galinda's pink ones and cupping her face to draw her closer.

Galinda moaned against Elphaba's mouth as she felt her deepen it and wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck gently to allow Elphaba to control the force and length of the kiss. Mouths feasted on one another as the kiss became more defined and passionate. Elphaba then tenderly turned around and pulled Galinda down so the blonde's back was resting against the mattress of her bed. The green woman then softly trailed her hands up and down to affectionately touch Galinda's body in chaste manner. When they finally pulled apart from the kiss Elphaba just gazed deeply at the blonde under her.

"Was that kiss as good as your dream?" Elphaba asked, as she caress the side of Galinda's face.

"No." Galinda replied, but gave her green roommate a warm smile and added, "It was better."

The End


End file.
